The Next Chapter
by Bumblebee's Girl
Summary: It's been 2 years since the Bergen incident and it's not just the village that's growing, the Royal Family might be getting bigger as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Trolls fanfic! First chapter is a bit short, but just seeing how the feels go and to see if any inspiration comes! Hope you like and I may have another chapter up - but not making any promises.**

Disclaimer - don't own obviously!

Chapter 1 - Off?

She'd felt kinda 'off' for the past couple of days. The dizziness and nausea were new though.

However the Queen of the Trolls wasn't one to let a little illness stop her from doing her royal duties to the village and they still had so much work to do that day.

The village had grown so much in the past 2 years that new pods were needed. So far today they had secured two new family pods to the lower branches of the tree, with at least another five to go up, three of which were replacing a few of the older pods and she couldn't fandom how many pods in general needed repairing. So the pink troll had insisted on helping with some of the pods up on the higher branches, much to her husbands protests. The king had been a little worried when his wife had come down to breakfast looked slightly pale.

'It's nothing!" She had brushed him off with a quick kiss "just a little stress, with all the repairs etc. We've been rushed off our feet for the past few days! I'll feel better when we've finished" smiling at the blue troll "breakfast looks amazing!"

Speaking of The King of the Trolls, Poppy looked down towards where the new family pods were being placed. She could just make out Branch's indigo hair, along with Guy Dimond's silver glitter. It was then a wave of dizziness hit the royal troll and she felt herself tipping forward.

Branch had been trying to keep a close watch on his wife, he hadn't liked it when she had come down to breakfast looking slightly off colour and then only picking at the meal he had prepared. And no matter how hard he had tried to get her back to bed, the 'Queen' was having none of it! Only insisting more that she didn't want to leave the burden of more work on him and the others.

Half listening to Guy Dimond's report on the construction of the newest pod, Branch glanced up to where he knew Poppy was working on the higher branches (which he was still not happy about) a small smile graced his lips when he caught site of bright pink. It seemed she was keeping as much of an eye on him then him on her. Chuckling slightly he focused back on his friends report.

"POPPY! SOMEONE CATCH HER!"


	2. Chapter 2

See what happens with reviews? Updates! Lol! This one is a bit longer! But we'll see how the hamster rolls in the morning! With the next chapter.

thank you for all the favs and follows. As Smidge would say "your confidence gives me strength!"

Disclamer - don't have enough money too - so no!

Chapter 2 - what's wrong with Poppy?

The shout had the blue trolls head whipping round so fast, his blood freezing, Branch just caught a blur of falling pink.

All of a sudden, different whips of colours shot out from around the tree, Trolls from all sides trying to catch the royal, many just missing her.

"MAKE A NET" Branch shouted, running forward.

Just above the last row of pods, More hair quickly whipped around, winding together to make a multicoloured net. Just in time to catch the queen safely, cradled in a protective hammock.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Branch couldn't stop the slight tears from running down his cheeks as he reached his wife, his fast beating heart starting to slow as his brain started to process what could of happened.

Poppy looked to be sleeping as she was delivered into his waiting arms, the hair hammock subsiding as he looked her over. The rest of the Village started gathering around the royal couple.

Nothing seemed to be broken as Branch quickly assessed for injury, it was a miracle that she hadn't hit any of the other branches or Pods at the height she had fallen from. Looking to where she had fallen from, the kings survivalist side started thinking about putting nets up under the pods.

"Mmm! Br...Branch?"

Blue eyes looked down to pink "Poppy! Thank the Tree" placing a kiss on her forehead "you've got to stop falling for me this way!" He giggled.

Poppy's eyes widened in realisation, as she slowly began to take in her surroundings "did I fall?" She asked looking up at the tree.

"You did! What happened?"

"I'm not sure? I just came over dizzy?"

Branch looked at his wife, she looked a little pale and shaken "Time to call it a day, my lady!" He said lifting her into his arms. "Actually lets all call it a day!" Addressing the rest of the village "we'll continue tomorrow!"

As the village began to disburse. Poppy had started to dose in Branch's arms, as he slowly made his way back to the Royal pod the Snack Pack soon caught up with the royal couple.

"Is Poppy ok?" Suki asked her friend "is she hurt?"

"No broken bones" Branch answered, turning to the giraffe troll "Cooper? Could you go and get Dr. Plum, I know she's not been her usual 100% lately. I just... Pop?"

The pink troll in his arms began to squirm "put me down Branch...I'm going to puke!"

Poppy quickly ran off towards the royal pod at top speed, Branch following close behind, worry etched his face.

Running inside the blue troll could hear his wife throwing up in the bathroom "Poppy...? Honey? Are you ok?" Walking inside, his heart ached at the troll curled up on the floor "what's wrong with me Branch?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Grabbing a glass of water, he handed it to his wife and sat down beside her, bringing her in for a comforting hug "Come on! Lets get you in too bed! Cooper's gone to get Dr. Plum!"

It wasn't long before Branch had Poppy settled into bed and Cooper had arrived with the doctor in toe. Thou not before Poppy had had to make another 2 trips to the bathroom.

The King paced down in the main room, only half listening as the Snack Pack discussed plans for the annual Troll - Bergen party! They would be celebrating 2 years of peace.

Satin and Chenille were designing the decorations, while Guy Diamond and Suki were in charge of music and lights. Biggie and Cooper were working on some party games.

"Sit down Branch!" Biggie called out "Mr Dinkles is getting dizzy!"

"Yeah man! All this round and round! And you'll be needing some new treads for the floor!" Cooper added

"Hmm!" The blue troll replied, but carried on with his pacing. That was until Suki grabbed the king and forced him into the nearest chair "WHAT!? Suki!?"

"Sit down! The last thing we want is both the Queen and King ill" the DJ scolded. Next thing Branch knew a large cup of tea had been placed in his hands by the twins.

"Here. Drink! Poppy will be fine! It's probably just a small case of Troll flu. A lot of the children have been coming down with the illness lately and you know what she's like about visiting sick Trolls?" Satin said heading back to her party designs.

"Yeah! Especially 'her' kids!" Added Chenille with a wink to the king.

Branch smiled slightly, Poppy had been making extra time to visit any of the sick kids and along with all their other duties around the village. Both Royals had been constantly on the go. That brought him back to this morning and how pale Poppy had looked at breakfast. Maybe a break was in order for them both. When had been their last full day together? His Birthday? that had been nearly 2 months ago! That wouldn't do!

So he began to formulate a plan, He would need to speak to Poppy's father and a few others about projects around the village, but he was sure he could sneak them both out for a surprise romantic get a way - for at least a few days.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor called for him, he was up, out of the room and outside their shared bedroom before you could shout 'Party'

"Doc! Is Poppy ok?" He asked skidding to a haunt before the green haired Troll. "Is it a case of flu?"

"Nope, No flu! Poppy is just fine! Thought a bit tired and I would suggest taking it easy of a while, there's nothing to worry about" Doctor Plum smiled "she wants to see you, I'll be downstairs" gesturing towards the door. Branch was curious at the doctors reply, but shrugged it off and went into the bedroom. And stopped...

His wife was positively glowing. Literally! A pink shimmer seemed to radiate from her skin as she sat up in bed with the biggest smile, a tea cup in hand and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Poppy?" Branch placed a hand on his wife's leg, breaking the obvious daydream she was in, he sat down beside her, "is everything ok?"

"Branch! When did you sneak in?" The queen jumped, the teacup in hand nearly going everywhere if it wasn't for Branch's quick thinking.

"You were daydreaming love!" He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "what did the doctor have to say?"

At this Poppy's smile became even bigger and if at all possible, her glow intensified. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach "oh nothing that won't go away in a few months"

Branch froze! T..t. ...they were...they were...going to be parents!?"

Downstairs the Snack Pack stopped suddenly when a load 'thud' was heard above them, a look of worry past over their faces as they turned to the doctor in the room.

"Nothing to worry about!" Doctor Plum smiled to the group and headed towards the stairs, she had heard the Queen call for her.


End file.
